custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wreshi
Wreshi was a Toa of Stone and freelance adventurer. He lived on Powai Nui and was a member of the Toa Powai, with whom he fought the Wraith Syndicate and engaged in the Leskya-Powai War. History Early History Wreshi was created as a Po-Matoran by the Matoran-creating device and assisted with the construction of the Matoran Universe like others of his species. After its completion, he was placed on Powai Nui where he integrated into the society of Po-Powai. He worked many jobs, a large majority of which were mundane and required little to get into, before giving up on finding a more conventional occupation and deciding to live as a nomadic adventurer. He traveled all over Powai Nui, finding strange artifacts scattered around the island and either keeping them for himself, selling them to others, or, in the case of those with strange powers, handing them over to the Kakkan Containment Organization. Formation of the Toa Powai On one such adventure, Wreshi gained the assistance of the Ta-Matoran hunter Arvos in search of a stash of strange objects in Vo-Powai. They found several objects which were believed to have been previously owned by the exiled Great Being Jayniss and handed one in particular—the Mask Maker's Tool—over to the KCO. Maroona later summoned Wreshi, Detras, Salvina, Corduk, Navahko, and Lewok to a meeting in the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. There, he was given the choice to become a Toa of Stone. He decided that he wanted to become a Toa, and was transformed using a Toa Stone created by Maroona and the Grand Augur. He then traveled to Detras' shop in Po-Powai with Maroona and the other five newly created Toa, where he found an intact Recoiling Pickaxe and decided to use it as his primary Toa Tool. The Toa split up, and Wreshi went with Maroona, Detras, and Corduk to the KCO, predicting another breach there. Indeed, Makuta Pretadix entered the facility, intending to steal the Mask Maker's Tool from it. Not knowing that Wreshi, Detras, and Corduk were novices, he exited after only a short argument with a defensive Maroona. The Toa later regrouped in Le-Powai, where Wreshi was introduced to Toa Tesudin and learned about the Wraith Syndicate, the organization that had been responsible for the past events. They were then alerted to the nearby town of Obodosara by blaring sirens, apparently set off due to the arrival of the Syndicate themselves in their entirety. Tetradon, the Syndicate's leader, fought off and injured all of the Toa on his own. During this fight, Wreshi's arm was broken. Maroona took the Toa up to Vo-Powai to escape the Syndicate, where Wreshi and the other Toa were allowed to heal and recover. Hunting the Syndicate After the Toa recovered for long enough and solved several issues between them, they headed to Le-Powai to try and find the Wraith Syndicate to confront them again. There, they found Tetradon, apparently killed in battle by Pretadix, as told by Ruthos, a reluctant Syndicate member who allied with the Toa. After returning to Vo-Powai, they found Pretadix (now named Hysterix), who had used a portal-opening device modified from the Staff of Vortices to send "Alchemist" into the KCO to steal the Mask Maker's Tool. Wreshi was able to enter the KCO as well, along with Corduk, Navahko, and Lewok. After a short fight with "Alchemist", the Dark Hunter threw a potion to generate a large wall of fire, separating him, the Tool, Lewok, and a battle-damaged Corduk from Wreshi and Navahko. The latter two argued for some bit, both worrying about what "Alchemist" might do to their teammates until Navahko was able to use his Kanohi Waiya to pass over the wall of fire. Before "Alchemist" could get his hands on the Tool, Hysterix commanded him to return to Vo-Powai. As Hysterix stretched his own hand into through the portal to steal the Tool himself, Maroona deactivated the device with a bolt of lightning, closing the portal on the Makuta's arm and destroying his body. Wreshi and the other Toa later regrouped and discussed the future of their team. Unlike most of the other Toa, who quit any jobs they had as Matoran altogether, Wreshi made his into a side job, still retrieving artifacts for the KCO. He still went on adventures as well, excusing them as "patrolling sprees" when confronted about them. Great Regression Later, an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team hid in a pocket dimension using the Shrine of Salvation. They successfully avoided detection, however, the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter. The six Toa were not recovered from the Shrine until years later. Leskya Nuian Invasion Sometime later, new Matoran arrived on Powai Nui, having escaped their home island of Leskya Nui several decades prior following its destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. They began to colonize the island, and after a bad first contact with the island's few natives who were not in hiding, they treated them as savages and acted with hostility. Maroona found the Shrine of Salvation again in the Desolation river and was able to summon Toa in order to defend the island after a series of events sparked a fast-growing tension between the "colonists" and the island's natives. The first two Toa summoned were Navahko and Corduk, after which Maroona deemed the two of them enough for the time being. Hysterix later began to meddle with the Shrine of Salvation, accidentally causing Corduk to spontaneously teleport between Powai Nui and its pocket dimension. Navahko was able to follow him into the pocket dimension, at which point the two discovered Wreshi, out of stasis and—unbeknownst to them—possessed by the spirit of Hysterix. The two did battle with him until they were transported back to Powai Nui. There, Hysterix left Wreshi's body and he recovered. Not knowing of Hysterix's involvement, Corduk went on to interrogate the Toa of Stone intensely and maintained a distrust for him from that point on. Keelo's Empire After Salvina and Lewok were summoned from the Shrine, they, Wreshi, Navahko, and Corduk traveled down to Lake Faradi to negotiate with the Leskya Nuian colonists while Detras stayed with Maroona to protect the Shrine. The Leskya Nuians saw the arrival of armed Toa as a threat and immediately began firing at them. Knowing that they would be chased if they retreated, the Toa chose to stand their ground and fight. During this fight, Hysterix's body was summoned from the Shrine, allowing him to repossess it, while the Mask of Catastrophes mutated Keelo into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning. Using his newfound power, Keelo established his own Empire from over the Leskya Nuians and began to take over the island. Wreshi resisted him but was ultimately defeated and imprisoned along with Navahko in the wilderness for over a month. Toa Hatar, their reluctant jailer, seized his Recoiling Pickaxe; however, Wreshi was able to take it back. After using it to swiftly defeat the Toa of Gravity in combat, he became blinded by his rage. Had it not been Navahko's intervention, he likely would've killed Hatar in cold blood. He and the Toa of Ice then left to find the other Toa. Later, the two met up with Omakah and the now-amnesiac and non-hostile "Alchemist". While they were talking, however, Hysterix entered "Alchemist"'s mind and reminded him of his past, causing his previous self to kick in. He fought against Wreshi and Navahko before running away, after which The two Toa took Omakah and continued on their way to the other Toa. By Lewok's guidance, the three made their way to Aqueduct, where they met Maroona, Detras, Salvina, Corduk, Arvos, and the escaped Leskya Nuian Shensii. Wreshi attempted to reconcile with Corduk, to no avail. After using her Mask of Psychometry on a captured colonist spy, Maroona discovered a plan Keelo had to kill Detras during a trapped duel for the fate of the island. The Toa Powai created a counter to this plan, which would involve Keelo being captured with the Shrine of Salvation. This plan worked until Hysterix materialized and destroyed the Shrine, trapping Keelo and Detras in it. After taunting those who had watched him do this, he revealed the Mask Maker's Tool and used it to temporarily nullify the Elemental and Kanohi powers of those around him. A fight began, during which Wreshi took a substantial amount of damage, and was used by Hysterix as a weapon to battle other Toa. When Omakah and Shensii stole the Mask Maker's Tool from Hysterix, Omakah sacrificed his life to wound and take away the Makuta's powers. This ended the battle, and peace was made with most of the Leskya Nuians. It would take Wreshi a while to recover from the damage he sustained, but he did this in time to help convince many of the Leskya Nuian Matoran to join the Powai Nuians and help to rebuild the island's fractured community. Wreshi later found and adopted the Vagrant Armor, which protected him against blunt force and hard impacts. As the armor was primarily brown, he had his own armor modified to remove the yellow from it and unify his color scheme. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Po-Matoran, Wreshi had dormant powers over the element of Stone, which manifested as increased strength and durability. When he became a Toa of Stone, he gained full access to these powers, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb various types of stone and rock. Using these powers, he could generate structures of stone or reshape already existing ones, and create and move bodies of sand and similar substances. Wreshi wore a Great Kanohi Vorpin, the Mask of Touch, which allowed him to telekinetically move any object he touched with great force and precision. He wielded the Recoiling Pickaxe, a weapon which used hydraulic pistons to fire back and forth rapidly. This created the effect of a jackhammer, allowing him to make the most out of hit-and-run tactics. He had this weapon modified into the Recoiling Bludgeon, retaining its functionality but with the additional ability to fold up its pick ends to become a club. After the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians united, he found and adopted the Vagrant Armor, a set of armor previously used by Qedua during his years as a Toa. Personality and Traits There was never a dull moment in Wreshi's life, and he made sure of it. Whether it was going on a zany mountaineering trip or having a light-hearted chat with a good friend or two, he was always up for adventuring into any new and uncharted territory he could find. His bravery was nigh unmatched, and he seemed to feed off of the excitement of doing something daring and dangerous just for the fun of doing it. Although to some he may have seemed to be only interested in collecting stories from such experiences that he could use to boost his popularity, he truly did have a fascination for the unknown that he could not let starve. This fascination was never reserved to the inanimate world around him. Wreshi was a people's person, a studier of others, ready to sit back and hear what someone else had to say. Everyone he met was a new adventure: someone to get acquainted with, to figure out, and to spend meaningful time with. While for some this was an honor, it could be a problem for others who were more reserved. Luckily for them, Wreshi was not oblivious, at least not completely, and could recognize when he was getting too involved in other people. He was quite observant and was capable of seeing a bigger picture—given, of course, that that picture revolved mostly around other people. If the picture didn't revolve around other people, problems could more easily manifest. Wreshi wasn't the most rational person around, something which could be seen immediately upon meeting him. This wasn't helped by the fact that he also had a rather short attention span. These traits meant that when something needed to get done, Wreshi was not the one most would look to unless the task seemed to be tailored for him. Additionally, the thing that stressed him out the most often was himself. He tended to blow up conflicts by worrying that he had caused them or telling himself repeatedly that he could've done something to stop them, and had a tendency to place unnecessary blame on himself. Even with his openness and expressiveness, he still hid this self-doubting part of him as deep inside as he could. That was where the "darkness" began. What this darkness was, not even he knew entirely. All that could be determined was that it was strangely sadistic, pleasuring in the destruction of everything around it, including other people. It wasn't often that it said anything, and it responded to communication even less often. It displayed its fury differently than he did, never seeming to let anything "blow over" and unwilling to turn the other cheek. Perhaps it was spite incarnate. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume II - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII * Against the Storm/Volume I * Against the Storm/Volume II * Against the Storm/Volume IV * Against the Storm/Volume IV - Mentioned * Against the Storm/Volume V * Against the Storm/Volume VI Quotes Trivia * Wreshi touted himself to be "the most injured person on Powai Nui," having sustained many injuries during his adventures which he would often boast about. * During the creation of characters for The Feral Plains, Wreshi's moc underwent the largest change from his prior version out of all of his team. He originally had a bulkier torso with spiked shoulder pads, scrawnier limbs, long arms, and short legs. He was rebuilt to become more streamlined and have a thin build, while still keeping some of his earlier features. ** Wreshi's weapon has been the subject of many more changes. He has been imagined with two long daggers, a simple blaster, a large claw with bladed fingers, two large swords, a battle axe, and, of course, his current Recoiling Pickaxe/Bludgeon. ** This streamlined design also inspired his new laid-back and adventurous personality, as originally he was more of a gruff character similar to Generation 2 Pohatu. Category:Toa of Stone Category:Stone Category:Toa Category:Toa Powai Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Powai Nuians